


The Real Royal Wedding

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, pre-wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: ¡Diablos! Tenía 39 años, debía calmarse. Había estado ante públicos mucho más grandes de gente desconocida, ¿por qué estaba tan fuera de sí?La respuesta a esa pregunta es que era el día de su boda.





	The Real Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic surgió por unas fotos que subieron al grupo Evanstan Shippers Esp.  
> Así que gracias por la inspiración!

Sebastian estaba más nervioso de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Había ido al baño más veces durante esa mañana que lo que normalmente iba en una semana entera. El corazón le latía fuera de ritmo y sentía que sus piernas se volverían jalea en cualquier momento.

¡Diablos! Tenía 39 años, debía calmarse. Había estado ante públicos mucho más grandes de gente desconocida, ¿por qué estaba tan fuera de sí?

La respuesta a esa pregunta es que era el día de su boda.

¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Seb casándose! Hasta una semana antes ni él se lo creía. Bueno, no es que él  _ no quisiera _ a sus parejas anteriores, pero no las había querido  _ así _ .

Tampoco era que no se involucrara en las relaciones, solo que en ellas no miraba a largo plazo, vivía el día a día y con eso le bastaba. Pero ahora… Ahora era diferente, quería todo,  _ todo _ . Compromiso, casamiento, casa en el campo, hijos, nietos, bisnietos, cien años más de vida para estar al lado de esa persona. 

Quería aprovechar esos pocos minutos que los estilistas lo habían dejado solo. Se ajustó la corbata y se miró al espejo. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien e hizo que se riera de sí mismo.  _ ¿Qué han hecho contigo, Stan? _ , pensó.

Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba distraerse, y la verdad que mirar por la ventana, detrás de las cortinas, no lo ayudó demasiado. Se veían los asientos separados en dos grupos y el pequeño pasillo que los dividía. En el extremo más cercano a Sebastian había una especie de altar donde estaría dentro de una hora el oficial del Registro que los casaría.

En su momento, le hubiese gustado una reunión más íntima, solo sus familias cercanas, pero ahora, estaba contento de compartir su amor con todos sus conocidos.

***

Porque lo habían acordado así, llevaba más de dos días sin ver a su amor. Para ser exactos, desde el jueves a la noche. 60 horas que se le habían hecho las más largas de su vida.

Necesitaba verlo ahora, antes de salir, no podía caérsele la mandíbula y babearse frente a los invitados, tenía que estar preparado.

Salió al pasillo y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Chris, contigua a la suya.

—¡Pase! —sonó la voz quebrada de Chris.

Abrió la puerta apenas y asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó nervioso.

Chris se alarmó al oír su voz. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, poniendo música en su teléfono. Seb sabía que estaba buscando alguna melodía relajante. Le sonrió.

—Deberíamos esperar a estar con los invitados para vernos —dijo Chris, un poco en serio, pues sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, puedo entrar a abrazarte con los ojos cerrados —bromeó Seb.

—No estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto —le respondió Chris, aunque estaba a un brazo de distancia de la puerta.

—Vamos, faltan dos horas aún, y la gente no ha empezado a llegar —insistió Seb.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos en dos horas? —le dijo Chris, meneando las cejas.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero no puedo decirlas mientras estoy parado aquí afuera.

—Entonces no deberías decirlas, Stan.

—¡Vete al diablo! Déjame pasar —insistió Seb, pero no había molestia en su voz. Sabía que si Chris de verdad quería pasar sus últimos momentos de soltería en soledad, él lo aceptaría y se iría a su habitación a tratar de distraerse con otra cosa. Pero las cejas y la sonrisa torcida de Chris no indicaban que quería que se fuera, para nada.

Chris abrió la puerta y lo tomó por el hombro, atrayéndolo hacia sí para plantarle un beso en la boca.

—Te extrañé —le dijo separándose apenas.

—No tanto como yo —lo contradijo Seb.

—¿Y por qué no viniste antes? —inquirió Chris, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la habitación.

—No se supone que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda, arruinaría la sorpresa del vestido —mintió Seb.

—Tonto, no soy la típica novia, ¿o sí? —preguntó Chris, tomando la mano de Seb y llevándola a su entrepierna.

Seb cerró la mano, sintiéndolo por un momento, pero luego la apartó y quitó gentilmente a Chris de su camino.

—No me mires así —le pidió a Chris, que estaba haciendo puchero. —No podemos hacer esto ahora, no hay manera que salgamos en menos de dos horas si empezamos.

—Ok, ok —dijo Chis, rindiéndose y arreglándose dentro de su propio pantalón. —Además no tengo un esmoquin extra, y las estilistas nos matarán si tienen que arreglarnos el pelo de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, pero te prometo que en cuanto la gente se vaya esta noche… —Seb fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Chris abrió la puerta, era el servicio del hotel consultando si deseaban algo de tomar.

—Un whisky para mí, por favor —pidió Seb.

—Que sean dos, entonces —le dijo Chris al muchacho y cerró la puerta luego de agradecerle.

—¿Qué tan mala idea es llegar a nuestra propia boda borrachos?

—¡Que ni se les ocurra! —gritó la estilista de Seb irrumpiendo en la habitación.

—¡Oye! La puerta estaba cerrada por una razón —se quejó Chris.

—No iba a ver nada que ya no haya visto antes —replicó ella, rodando los ojos. —Busco a mi chico —dijo señalando a Sebastian. —Aún no he acabado contigo, jovencito —lo retó.

—Claro que sí, mi pelo se ve fabuloso —trató de escaparse él.

—No me hagas arrastrarte por la ropa interior, vámonos ya —dijo, tirando del brazo de Sebastian.

Chris abrió la boca para quejarse, pero ella se lo impidió levantando un dedo en su dirección.

—Pronto estarán casados y se podrán hacer entre ustedes todo lo que quieran,pero hasta entonces, mi trabajo no está terminado.

Chris retrocedió, la amenaza en la voz de la chica menuda era cosa seria.

—Déjame darle un beso, al menos —le pidió Chris, y Seb arrastró a la chica de vuelta dentro de la habitación y se estiró sobre ella para besar a Chris, dejándola atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

—Totalmente innecesario —se quejó ella cuando se separaron. —Desagradables, los dos —dijo cuando ya estaban de nuevo en el pasillo del hotel.

—¡Hey! —oyó Seb desde la puerta de la habitación de Chris y se dio vuelta para verlo sobre su hombro. —Te amo —dijo Chris.

—¡Para siempre! —respondió Seb, tratando de dar la vuelta, pero la chica prácticamente colgada de su brazo no se lo permitió.

—¡Hasta el final de la línea! —le dijo Chris, guiñando un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

***

Definitivamente Seb estaba tomando una buena decisión después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
